Everything Sakura Wants
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: He watched her go. Watched her retreating back silhouetted against the sunset... She loves him... he thought sadly, regretting his actions immediately as she turned to leave. Would he ever get her back? NaruxSaku SasuxSaku


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "Everything You Want" or any material relating to Vertical Horizon in any way or form.

* * *

**Dedicated to Dal, my Maple fiancé. I pray we'll be happy together forever.**

* * *

_Somewhere, they're speaking_

_It's already coming in._

_All of it's rising _

_At the back of your mind…_

He watched her go. Watched her retreating back silhouetted against the sunset even as the Kyuubi within him flared with sadness.

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_And now you're here_

_And you don't know why…_

"She loves him… She loves Uchiha Sasuke…" the 25-year-old Naruto thought sadly, trudging wearily up the steps that would take him to the very top of the cliff where the former Hokage's faces were etched.

_But under skinned knees_

_And the skid marks_

_Past the places_

_Where you used to learn…_

Just as he got to the top step, a cool wind slapped the distraught young man in the face, as though mocking him for his actions that occurred just minutes previously.

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels_

_Who won't return…_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were having their weekly get together dinner with their sensei, Kakashi. The two latter decided to go home early, and Sakura also wanted to join the impassive Uchiha on his way home. But Naruto requested she stay for a few minutes.

_He's everything you want._

_He's everything you need._

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be…_

"_I love you._" Just those three simple, heartfelt words had earned him a cold, if somewhat dazed, rejection from the jade-eyed kunoichi Naruto loved, respected, praised, so highly.

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right times._

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why…_

"What did I do wrong?" the blond asked the wind. Rustling leaves and a frigid howling were all he received in answer.

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You waiting for someone_

_To push you away…_

"Does she… really hate me…?" The unanswered question remained at the tip of his tongue like a sore that wouldn't go away. Sapphire eyes glistened with pained tears as Naruto watched the sunset, his heart aching.

_There's always another_

_Wound to discover_

_There's always something more_

_You wish he'd say…_

"I guess it's to be expected," he whispered to the trees as he sat down on the stone jutting out from the cliff's edge. "Nobody but Master Iruka has ever really given me a chance… Never acknowledged… even my existence…"

_But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what _

_You're asking for…_

Sakura wandered aimlessly around the twilit streets of Konoha, the beating of her heart so loud, she was sure every passerby could hear it.

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what _

_You're waiting for…_

"Did Naruto really say… what I think he said?" the medic-nin asked herself incredulously. Wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't see where her feet were taking her…

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where_

_You might have turned…_

Unknown to the other, Naruto and Sakura looked up and found the first star appearing in the darkening sky. Each made a silent wish to apologize, start over, and truly get to know each other a little better.

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels_

_Who won't return…_

"Naruto?" Sakura's eyes widened as she found herself atop the Hokage's cliff. His normally mulish eyes were filled with silent tears and the pink-haired woman was taken aback at this display of weakness.

"_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be…_

"_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right times_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why…"_

"Isn't that right, Sakura?" Naruto whispered over the dying wind. The young Haruno stood there, regretting her cold-hearted rejection back at the ramen shop. Naruto stood up, brushing the tears from his eyes. As he passed the medic-nin he admired most, he whispered what Sakura knew in her heart was true:

"_I am everything you want.  
I am everything you need._

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be…"_

Sakura wished she wouldn't have to hear his words. Yet, she a part of her wanted to hear nothing else. It was true; all these years of falsely crushing on Sasuke was just to mask her true feelings for Naruto. But the village couldn't, shouldn't, know that. After all, the majority of the population of Konoha still detested him.

"_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right times._

_But I mean nothing to you,_

_And I don't know why…"_

"Naruto… I'm so sorry…" At last, Sakura broke down and wept as her secret crush passed her on his way back home. Pausing for a mere second, he looked back at her and whispered, "I'm sorry too," before continuing down the cliff. Glancing back at the only star in the sky, they vowed to make amends at a later time. And maybe, just maybe, both would come to terms with how the other felt. But for now, the two teammates had enough to contend to.


End file.
